


Across The Universe(to be with me )

by orphan_account



Category: Oasis (Band), The Verve
Genre: Doomsday, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 写给Delfina老师的莉卷
Kudos: 2





	Across The Universe(to be with me )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delfina91AJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delfina91AJ/gifts).



> 写给Delfina老师的莉卷

还有十个小时。  
Liam把我带到家附近的山丘上，爬到山顶时他累的气喘吁吁，叉开腿坐在光秃秃的地表，将绕在颈间的围巾取下来。  
我在他身旁站着，轻轻踢了一下他：“会冷的，别取下来。”他长长的吐了一口气：“冷了我会戴上的——走了这么久，你不热吗‘爷爷’？”他故意加重Grandpa的读音，这让我直接笑了出声，摇摇头就着他身边也坐了下来：“我才不到五十好吗？”  
“切~”Liam轻哼一声，不知道从那里找到一根细草叼在嘴里，在我左肩蹭来蹭去最后找到一处舒适的地方靠着。  
“可你沉睡了两百年——两百年啊，你知道意味这什么吗？意味着像我这样的人至少已经活了三次死了三次了…所以你已经两百多岁了。”听起来Liam是在自言自语，我扒弄着地表的土，和我曾经身处的那个年代的土壤，确实不一样。  
这里看不到星空的，其实在地球上任何一处都看不到，Liam带我来这里也只能看到发红的厚厚云层。  
“Rich，你见过星星吗——两百年前应该可以看到的吧。”Liam头稍微向我怀里拱了一下。

Liam是个可怜的孩子，至少在我苏醒过来遇到他时他是。我才从跨世纪的沉睡中苏醒过来，在已经变成弃市的伦敦闲逛以适应新环境。比起两百年前那个绝望压抑的时代，现在似乎完全可以用死气沉沉形容了。我没办法判断遇到Liam那会儿是什么时候，事实上我对时间已经失去了感知能力，但那时候气温很低，我穿着沉睡前的衣服完全不能抵御，我不得不环抱起手臂。才从无尽的虚无中醒过来，而这一座空城，一堆破败的建筑让我仿佛进入另一片虚无，胃里空洞的温暖让我有点觉得不真实，脚下踩着的街道地面也仿佛是幻觉。  
然后Liam出现了，像一直灰毛野兔（他那天确实也穿了一件灰色大衣），像是一阵微风，扰动了这一片虚无，冰河消融，时间流动，眼前有了移动的目标让我倍感亲切，我快步向他走过去，灰色阴影抖动了一下，似乎想躲，但我真正走到他身边时他一下倒在我怀里，脸色苍白。  
于是前往中心城市时我带上了这只灰毛兔子。

“当然见过，Liam你知道吗，其实落日比星空更美。”  
“我当然不知道，我可从来没见过啊。”

我还记得十七岁时在意大利的某个城市看到的落日，太阳仿佛是融化进西方的海平面，太阳的血在蓝黑的海水中弥漫开来，熔岩一样的光线在空气中舞动，变形，崩溃，枯萎最后完全消散，无边的海天交界线像一根即将断裂的琴弦，最后黑暗雾一般笼罩海面。

即使是现在，我也可以轻易的再次感觉到十七岁时艰难的心跳。

还有七个小时。  
“Richard，你为什么要选择沉睡两百年？”温度更低了，Liam终于把围巾重新戴好。“两百年前大家都失去了活下去的希望了。有一部分选择了沉睡，或许未来会更好呢，对吧？”我说。那时候世界简直就是一个杂乱的调色盘，最后混合变成了令人窒息的脏色。“可并没有更好，我们就快完蛋了。”肩膀上的声音突然闷闷的，让我怀疑Liam是不是哭了。

确实快完了，早在爬山之前我们就接到了中心城市预警，所有人只剩最后十二个小时了。  
这是我的命运，醒来就是为了末日的到来罢了，遇见Liam也是。

还有五个小时。  
“害怕吗？”我揽住他的肩膀。  
“滚啊，我才不会怕。”他轻轻抖了起来，可能是因为冷又可能是因为悲伤。“我从来没想过这么快就到来了，虽然…虽然从我很小的时候所有人都说不远了，可过了十七年突然就告诉我再也没有明天了…这让我觉得十七年就是一场错觉。”Liam慢慢的说到，声音仿佛摇篮曲轻柔。“Rich给我讲讲以前吧。”

Liam，很久以前，在我也年轻的二十世纪，阳光明媚，大街小巷里总是有朝气蓬勃的孩子，不管是灰尘起舞的小巷，还是绿草如茵的公园，都可以看到和你一般大甚至比你还小的孩子在踢足球，你知道足球的，对，上次带你去的那个博物馆里就有展览过。  
那个时代最狂热的是音乐，可我们只抓住了摇滚的尾巴，那时候最不缺的就是乐队了。说起来，我很久没见过唱片了，还记得我教你唱的那首歌吗，Bitter Sweet Symphony。  
I let the melody shine, let it cleans my mind, I feel free now.But…But the airwaves are clean and there's nobody singing to me now。  
那时候我也疯狂的爱过别人，我可以放弃我在那时所拥有的一切去陪伴爱人，事实上我也放弃了，Liam，你要记住，不论在什么时候，爱永远都是我们所拥有的最伟大的东西。  
Liam，后来进入了21世纪，网络太普及了，整个世界越来越喧嚣，所有人像疯了一样表达自己，可大家都知道，越是向外倾诉越是没有人会驻足倾听。从20世纪末走过来的人仿佛劫后余生，内心破碎。而世纪初出生的人永远空荡无所依靠试图打破所有框架。  
后来我沉睡了，我选择沉睡因为我对一切的绝望了，我宁愿来到现在直面人类的落日。可我遇到了你，你知道吗，Liam你的眼睛就像日内瓦湖，像勃朗峰，我太爱你的张扬肆意，还有你眼眸里迷雾一般的悲伤了。

还有四个小时。  
Liam把头埋在我的颈侧，我呼吸着他栗色发间淡淡的灰尘味道。  
“我们死后还会剩下什么？”我可以确定Liam哭了，他的眼泪打湿了我的脖子，温热的一片。  
“我们消失后什么都不会变的，只是我们消失了而已——这确实令人沮丧。”  
“以后会有什么。”

以后一切都会走向终结的，我们挣扎万年也不过转瞬即逝。陆地会被洪水淹没，或许是被冰川覆盖，生命不复存在，什么都不再存在。超新星会爆炸，会冷却会坍缩，会变成死星；头顶星辰移位，沧海桑田。木星的卫星会消失，土星的光环会黯淡，太阳会膨胀直至把这颗星球吞没，最后它也会死掉，所有的恒星都面临和它一样的命运，燃烧殆尽一颗一颗的熄灭，到最后也会向我们一样，变成宇宙中的尘埃，在永远的黑夜里漂浮。

“变成尘埃了我们还能在一起吗？”  
“会的，从生命开始到结束，我只为和你相遇。”

三个小时。  
天已经开始亮了，凛冽的晨色。

两个小时。  
没有植物的遮挡，已经可以看到山脚下人群聚集，一片寂静，等候末日。

一个小时。  
山丘不高，远处人群骚动，我仿佛能听到他们的说话声，笑声，和哭声。终于要告别，再也不用去追寻苟延残喘的明天。残缺的，遗憾的，性别，宗教，地域，聪明或愚昧一切都不复存在。

三十分钟。  
“Rich，你知道吗，我好害怕疼，死会很痛苦吗？”  
“不会的，只是一瞬间的事情。”  
“你觉得我哥哥还有妈妈，他们还在找我吗，他们会在这里吗？”  
“他们一直和你在一起，从前，现在，未来。”  
“Richard，我从来没和你说过——可我也好爱你，像你爱我那样。”Liam抬起头来看着我，日内瓦湖从他眼中溢出，眼圈泛红。我圈住他吻他的眼泪。

十分钟。  
Liam停止了呜咽，我吻上他的嘴唇。闭上眼睛我看见岩浆，看见古老的海洋，看见腐烂镌刻在岩石上的草履虫，我还看见了十七岁时如血残阳，那根琴弦终于断开，那片海终于崩散，从我的十七岁蔓延过虚无的两个世纪，来到此时淹没我和怀中的Liam，在我们头顶不断攀升。

一分钟。


End file.
